RAVENCLAW!
by drakemi'owne
Summary: She’s running. Running from everything she believed in. She didn’t want to believe what she heard nor what they pushed her to believe.oneshot! DMHG


**A/N: I keep making one-shots these days. I know I have a story to finish but I really want to know what you think about this. Please read and REVIEW!! Thank you!**

* * *

She's running. Running from everything she believed in. She didn't want to believe what she heard nor what they pushed her to believe.

"_I'll take care of you, Granger. Even if it's the last thing I do. I _will_ protect you,"_

She shook her head, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand when the rain started to fall. Even the weather joins her in her mourning.

"Hermione!"

She heard from the distance. She started running once more, trying to get away from them, as far away as possible.

"_Are you stupid, Malfoy? Do you think I'll feel honored if you die for me? I'll kill you first before they get to you, you idiot!" He only smiled at her and embraced her tightly._

She looked up at the sky.

Why? Why had this happened? That idiot! I said I'll wait! The least he could do was to come back, a few bruises and scratch here and there, but I know he's safe at the slightest!

"How could you be so selfish?! You evil little bastard!" She cried out to the heavens.

"_Don't give me that look now Hermione. You know I'll be back. I promise," He smiled again, far from the smirks he used to give her._

"Hermione!"

She heard again. She tried to hide and run but Zabini and Harry already found her. All she could do was cry in self pity. Holding her flat stomach she slowly descended to the ground.

"Hermione, I know it's difficult but…" Harry trailed off, at a loss of what to say.

"Granger," Blaise approached.

"I promised Draco I'll take care of you so me letting you be drenched in the rain is not fulfilling my job so, come on," She tugged her, trying to pull her back to her feet but she wouldn't budge.

"_If I wouldn't be able to come back-"_

"_Never ever say that! You _will_ come back and we'll raise our child together! So don't say you won't…won't be able to," Hermione's shoulders quivered and she broke into sobs._

"No," Hermione muttered.

"You were all joking back there. He isn't dead; he's just…just delayed is all. You'll see, he'll have that hideous smirk on his face when he comes back and laugh his arse off for pulling that joke on us. He may be on his way now, whistling and strutting to the headquarters. You'll forgive him, won't you? For pulling off such a sensitive joke like that," Hermione smiled to herself while stroking her tummy.

"Then…Then I'll tell him the big news. I'll tell him that he's going to be a father and we'll celebrate till morning, right?" She smiled and cried at the same time and then she fainted.

"_Hermione, is it true? I'm going to be a father?" Hermione looked up at his silver eyes, smiled at him then nodded. His eyes lit up with happiness and held her in his arms._

"_I knew you weren't dead," Hermione murmured._

"_I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't make it. But I'll watch over you and our child." He told her. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears again._

"_I didn't even see you for the last time," She whispered._

"_Trust me, Hermione, it's best you didn't," She looked up and Draco was fading, being enveloped by white smoke and a spotlight was focused over Draco. He looked so ethereal and peaceful. Hermione was crying but smiling at him._

"Draco!" She blurted, waking up from her dream.

"Granger, are you alright?" Blaise asked her. And she nodded.

"Hermione, are you really pregnant?" Hermione nodded at him also.

"He's safe. He…he's peaceful now," Hermione absentmindedly stroke her tummy and smiled.

* * *

"Thomas Andrew Malfoy!" Hermione shouted at her ten year old son across Flourish and Blotts. She made her way to the boy leaving her line to the counter.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked her son with the most high-pitched voice she could muster, hands on her hips. The blonde boy raised his silver eyes at her and grinned.

"I was just going to look at the latest broom, mother," Hermione sighed. Draco influenced his son so much, even if he wasn't around.

"Okay, just don't go straying, alright?" The boy nodded and sprinted to the broom shop.

"Really, Draco, you should've given me a chance to kick in some genes," She went back to her line and waited.

"_I did, dear, you just don't realize it yet,"_

Sorting Hat:

"Hmm, where shall put you? Very difficult, _very difficult._ Brave as a Gryffindor. Cunning as a Slytherin. Very well…"

Everybody waited for the Sorting Hat's decision and then it shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
